My Mask
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: Death was the end, the final journy. His journy didn't end though. Kyuubi saved him, forcing his will to surpass the laws of death. Now he's back, the power of Kyuubi in hand. Vizard Naruto. NarutoxHaku. side pairings undicided.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I didn't really think I would ever do one. I haven't read any really good versions of it but hey, I think I'm a pretty good writer so I'm going to try one. This is a NarutoxBleach crossover. I'm going to say this right now; there won't be any Shinigami in this or any of the characters from Bleach magically coming into the Naruto world. Naruto will gain the powers of a Vizard- a Shinigami with the powers of a hollow- like Ichigo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

It hurt in so many ways. Physically it hurt, having a hand through you chest did that. There was a worse pain though. He would bear this physical torture a hundred times over if he could avoid feeling the other pain he felt. She'd been hurt too. The one he was trying to protect.

He didn't blame Kakashi for doing it, he was defending an enemy, and Kakashi couldn't really stop his attack. His sensei hadn't expected him to jump in the way either. Hell, he hadn't expected himself to jump in front of the Raikiri. It was an instinctual movement, another thoughtless action. He simply thought it and his body responded. Using speed he didn't know he had he flashed in front of Haku, who was in front of Zabuza.

He'd intended to take the attack, save Haku. He hadn't thought of anything else. If he'd taken a second to actual think, then he would have realized that if she lived and he died then Kakashi would only continue fighting them and, with the way the battle had been going, win. His thought process stopped though. His mind simply went blank as the primal need to save her, keep her from pain, over took him.

He'd failed too. Kakashi's attack didn't stop with him as he'd intended it too. No, it passed through his chest and reached Haku. He wasn't sure how badly it had hurt her, hopefully less than he had received. He wasn't sure.

He felt Kakashi pull his hand back. It was a quick movement, a tug, but Naruto felt every painfully insignificant movement as the man's arm moved through him. His body fell forward, not able to support itself, into Kakashi.

He landed against Kakashi, who fell backward as well, a look of shock on his face. Naruto couldn't understand why he looked so utterly scared. Even with the mask on hiding his face, Naruto could see Kakashi's fear through his half-lidded eyes.

'Oh yeah.' He thought bitterly, 'he's probably scared of Kyuubi.'

It was a reasonable fear and to everyone but him, it was a justified fear. Naruto didn't feel the need to tell anyone what would happen when he died. He wouldn't tell them that Kyuubi would die as well. He couldn't tell them that. It would only give them the reason they needed to kill him. So he kept it to himself. Even Kakashi didn't know and now he stared, not bothering to hide his fear as Naruto died.

'_Tink_' it sounded like metal breaking, though he didn't know where it came from. As soon as he heard it all the pain was gone. He could see his body laying on Kakashi's. He could see Haku standing in front of Zabuza. He could see Sakura kneeling over Sasuke showing no care for what happened to her blond teammate.

Naruto was relieved to see that Haku wasn't as badly injured as he thought. It would scar if she lived. A circular patch of skin was missing from her chest. Right in between her, relatively small, breasts. She'd survive the wound at least so he'd partially succeeded.

"AHH!"

He couldn't hold back the scream as his chest erupted in pain. He looked down immediately. Even though he could feel the pain, it didn't seem to hinder his movement like a normal jolt of pain would. This was just there, not affecting him, but torturing him never the less. On his chest, or rather attached to it, was a chain that would have lead to his body. It'd been severed. Maybe that was the sound he'd heard. He didn't know.

What he assumed was that the bond between body and spirit had been broken and now he was disappearing. He could see the small mouths at the end of his chain quickly eating away at it. He didn't want to know what happened when they finished.

He brought his hands up to his chest, where the chain attached. It was just a metal plate under the chain. He pulled against it, no longer paying attention to the scene on the bridge. Death was the most likely outcome if the chain disappeared. He couldn't die. He had too much to do. He had to become Hokage. He had to beat the old man, to prove he could be the best. He couldn't go out as just another ninja. Have his name put on some rock saying he was brave.

No!

He needed more than that. He needed everyone to remember him. For people all over the elemental countries to know his name. For his enemies to fear it and his allies to praise it. That was his dream, his core desire. The only reason he tried so desperately when others would simply give up. His dream wasn't something he wanted. He needed it, it was his lifeline, his only reason for living, and he'd yet to achieve it.

He couldn't die yet!

He pulled harder, willing the chain to release from his chest. He wasn't sure what it would do, it might kill him, but the chain that had been connected to his body was already gone. There was no reconnecting it. His only option was to get the chain off him. "Damn it!" he screamed as his muscles tightened in his arms, pulling with all their strength. Nobody on the bridge had moved from their spots. It was as time had stopped moving around him as the chain was within a foot of its base.

It was growing more painful as it got closer. He thrashed around wildly, his hands never leaving the base of the chain as he fell over. He didn't feel himself hit the ground when he collided with it. All he felt was the small mouths devouring the chain beneath his fingers, inching rapidly closer.

His eyes widened when his hands closed completely, the chain being completely gone. It wasn't shock or despair. It was cold, numbingly so. Like every part of his body had suddenly become frozen solid. He felt liquid spill from his eyes as he struggled to move. It was like he had truly frozen.

Unlike the tears he expected it to be. The liquid didn't come from the corners of his eyes. They came from all around, pouring out from under his eyelids. It didn't hurt like he felt it should. Instead it only brought on a sense of warmth.

'No.' he thought. It was warm, peaceful. No more pain, no more suffering. He could relax without worry. 'No.' he repeated in his mind. Death would be so easy, so simple.

'**NO!!!!' **it wasn't his voice that screamed and he realized it instantly.

The liquid that had been slowly pouring out of his eye's shot out, followed by his nose and mouth. It was no longer warm as it covered his face, hardening as it flowed over him. It was cold, colder than his body felt. It wasn't the same frozen cold. It was simply ice in touch and feeling. He felt the chill inside him as it started down the back of his head. It touched the back of his head before a light flashed in his covered eyes

'**SHIKAI!'** it was the same, unfamiliar voice. It was clear this time though. He felt his something pierce his forehead and he screamed out, the pain overcame the cold that had frozen his body in place and he spasmed on the ground. The white shell that had been forming around him broke, leaving only the part that covered his face intact. It slowly took form. Eye holes formed. A thick red line ran down from each one, running to the edge of the mask. In between the eye holes a small, red, four point star formed. The rest of his shell fell from his body as he shook.

When he finally calmed, all that was left was the face mask. It covered from just below his jaw to the top of his forehead, showing his blond hair. He felt a small weight in his hand as his body surged with strength. He didn't know where it came from but he couldn't find it in him to care. The pain was gone. The cold was gone. He could feel the power flowing in every cell he had.

It was like Chakra, almost unnoticeably so, but he could feel the difference. This strength was darker. Tainted. He didn't care. He could feel the tug, the connection, to his body returning and if this tainted power was the thing doing then he would embrace it.

'_Tainted power will lead to a tainted path. One few are capable of walking.'_ The voice had changed this time, thought it was still the same, it seemed calmer. More refined. _To walk two roads at once. One of taint the other of purity.'_

Naruto saw a picture flash in his mind. It was him but it wasn't. He was older. He had a sleeveless white jacket on. It was unzipped and it stopped at his mid-back. Leaving most of his upper body bare. He had a black, cloth, belt on, holding up white pants. They bagged around his ankles, keeping them from touching the ground. On his feet were wooden sandals that left his toes exposed. His face was the same, thinner and older. The only major difference was a small white strip on his left cheek.

In front of him was an exact opposite. The colors were switched. Were there was white there was black and vice versa. The other him also had black hair in place of blond. Even his eyes, the cold red eyes, were opposite. This him had a wicked grin on his face.

He watched as they both drew the sword he'd failed to notice they were holding.

It too was opposite. The good half had a white sheath, with a black blade. The guard and handle were a light grey. That was the only semblance the dark side's blade held to it. Both sides threw the same attack, their swords clashing against each other before the image disappeared.

The voice was gone. So was the light. He could feel a weight in his hand again, and he could feel a dull ache in his chest. It was sore more than anything but it didn't hinder his movement at all. He shot up. The tug was gone but he could feel the connection. The completion. He had his body back. He didn't know what had happened and he recognized the area he was in to be Tazuna's house, so he didn't know how long it had been. He was alive though.

By some flaw in fate, he'd lived.

His hands shot up to his chest. He touched the area where the hole was in gently, still feeling sore. It was whole. There was nothing wrong with him. He'd figure out how later right now he was reviling in the fact that he was whole, alive.

He looked down at his side. A blade, white sheath and a gray handle, sat at his side. It'd slipped out of his hand when he'd reached for his chest. He didn't need to open it to know what color the blade would be.

He gingerly placed his hand back on the sheath. For some reason it felt better to have it in his hand. He imagined it had to do with whatever power had kept him alive. The power he felt pulsing in his body. The blade itself seemed to be just a concentration of that same power. It was another thing he didn't understand but he still couldn't find the will to care. This was another thing he'd have to figure out but he had a feeling that the voice would come back. The guttural, demonic, way that it had started gave him a clue as to who it was.

If he was right then he would be able to get all his answers eventually.

He pulled himself off the futon he'd been laid on. He was in the room he'd been staying in for a week. Nobody from his team was there which didn't surprise him that much. He thought back to all the times he'd been alone since team seven had formed. I'd only been two months but the other teams were practically always together while he was always alone. Only seeing his team during missions or training.

He was surprised at how clear each moment was. He often had trouble remembering places or scenery but every detail seemed to play out in perfect detail, like it was happening again. He shrugged. It wasn't a bad thing at all so he wouldn't question it.

The first thing he noticed was how light he seemed. He looked down to find himself naked. Normally he would have freaked out, wondering where his clothes were. He didn't feel the urge tough. It was always the urge that made him do things. The sudden want to do something that would make him act. He didn't feel it though. He had the thought of yelping but he decided against it. Instead he looked around, seeing a bundle of white with a small note on top of it. He picked up the note first, not wanting to take the clothes if they weren't for him.

_-Naruto-kun. These are for you when you wake up. You're jumpsuit was useless. Bloodstained and tattered. These aren't much but there the only thing we have that might fit you. They were Kaiza's so please take care of them. Tsunami.-_

He smiled softly at it. He knew it was difficult for Tsunami to talk about Kaiza, her murdered husband, and he was grateful that he had something to wear. He picked up the shirt on top of the pile, opening it in front of him so he could see it. His eyes widened at the sight. He dropped it as he grabbed the pants, they were the same, and under them was a black belt. He knew them. He'd seen them minutes before. How?

He shook his head slightly as he pulled them on. He wasn't going to think about it. Not yet anyway. He'd seen the sword, the clothes, in his vision. He knew that the voice had shown it to him and so far everything he'd seen had come true.

He reached up to his face. Running his hand over his cheek. There was a bandage on his cheek. He peeled it half off, before running his hand over the small cut that remained. He didn't remember his face being damaged at all and if it had been then it would have healed too. So why hadn't it? He pulled the bandage back over his cheek before grabbing his sword again. He felt odd with his torso so exposed. He was fit. His stomach was toned and the faint outline of abs showed through his skin. He was fine with his appended. He just hadn't showed it to anyone before.

He squeezed his sword slightly. It made him feel worse. He'd thought of it as his. He could feel the taint inside it. It held the same unnatural power that his body did but he didn't know if he wanted to classify it as his.

He pushed the door open, shaking off those thoughts. He needed to find out what happened at the bridge after he'd been taken out. He was back at Tazuna's house and he was alive so things must have gone well. Sometimes well wasn't the best of things though. Sasuke had been motionless, pulse less, the last time he'd seen him. Was he dead and if he was then what about Sakura. Then there was Zabuza and Haku. He'd risked his life to protect them. What had happened to them?

He needed to find out.

He walked down the small staircase that lead to the main room. "Tsunami-san." He said, much quieter than he expected. His loud greetings had always been Natural. That greeting had been natural and it had been barely above a whisper.

Tsunami turned around immediately. She'd been alone most of the day. Kakashi had taken her father and the other two Genin to the bridge to finish the last of the work and Inari had disappeared as he usually did. So she was left alone with the sleeping Naruto. When they'd come back from the bridge three days before Naruto had been covered in blood but there hadn't been a wound on his body. There was a visible whole in his jumpsuit but nothing on his body.

Kakashi hadn't answered any of the questions that anyone had been asking as he rushed Naruto to their room and laid him down. He stayed there just watching Naruto the rest of the day and night. He'd finally left the room the next day to see Sakura asleep on sleeping Sasuke. Sasuke was banged up a little but he'd been fine. None of the wounds he'd received had been close to fatal. They'd knocked him out and cut his pulse for a moment because of the shock to his system, nothing more.

He'd ordered them out, with Tazuna following, to the bridge to set things up. Zabuza and Haku had vanished the day before and Kakashi hadn't even bothered to try to stop them. He'd been too distracted by Naruto's 'death' to notice them flee. When Naruto's wound suddenly closed, he'd rushed him back to Tazuna's house. They had finish the bridge before Zabuza came back, if he came back.

So they'd been there since before dawn, trying to finish. Only a day or two more and it would be done.

Tsunami looked at Naruto. He was wearing the clothes she'd left out for him. Kaiza wasn't a small man so she used some of his old clothes that she'd kept. Naruto needed them more than she did and she had more. They fit him. "Naruto-kun. It's good to see you awake." She said.

'Thank you." he walked around the room, glancing into the kitchen as he passed the door. "Where's Kakashi-sensei and my team?"

"At the bridge with my father." She said. He would probably want to be informed of what had happened while he was out. Naruto continued glancing at random things in the room while she told him the things that he'd missed. He felt a surge of relief when he'd heard that Haku got away and he was pleased that Sasuke was okay. Gato hadn't been seen yet either, which bothered him. He hadn't thought about it before but the only real way to end the problem would be to kill the man.

Normally he would have been surprised at the thought but it seemed oddly natural. To take care of the problem Gato needed to die. It was what had to happen and he realized it had to be done by somebody. If it wasn't his team then Gato would only send someone to destroy the bridge.

He'd have to talk to Kakashi about it.

"Thank you again, Tsunami-san." He said. His voice was still quiet but he was starting to like it. "Unless you need something I'm going to meet up with my team and see if they need my help completing the bridge."

"No, no. I'm fine here." She said immediately as she sat down. "Are you sure you should be going though. I understand you were injured badly. You seem to be fine but Kakashi-san said that you wouldn't be up for a week at least. If you aren't fully healed you should rest." She didn't want him to overwork himself. Even if she couldn't see an injury on him it didn't mean there wasn't one.

"I've always healed quickly." He responded. "I need to talk to my sensei anyway." He turned toward the door. "Oh." He said as he tilted his head back to her for another thank you. "Thank you for the clothes." He said.

Tsunami smiled "you're welcome Naruto-kun. You can keep them if you'd like, I've got more."

Naruto returned her smile before he left his grip on his sword tighter than it had been. Nobody gave him things. It was unheard of. She was nearly a complete stranger and she was. He didn't know how to respond. The simple act made him tighten his hand though. A way to reign in his emotions maybe, he didn't know but it calmed him. He still felt weird calling it his but hey, it calmed him down.

He arrived on the bridge shortly. He'd cut through the small forest instead of taking the trail. He ran through the trees. Hopping from branch to branch, dodging the trunks as he flipped and dived. It'd been fun and it took less time than the trail.

Three Kakashi's were carrying a long pole across the bridge while Sakura and Sasuke hauled boxes to the un-constructed side. Tazuna was standing at a table with a few of the workers going over the final plans. The bridge looked nearly complete. There was no doubt that it would only be a day or two more. All they had to do was keep it standing and kill Gato and Wave would be safe. He felt a presence next to him while the Kakashi clone's set the pole down in a pile of them. "Kakashi-sensei." He said

"Naruto." Was the response.

How was the boy up? He shouldn't have lived through the attack but he had. He should have been down for at least a week but he was up and looking perfectly fine. Better than fine. The way Naruto stood made him seem… strange. Kakashi couldn't place it. The way he was dressed, they look in his eye. They were so different than the things he was used to with Naruto. He glanced down to the sword in Naruto's hand.

It had materialized out of thin air when the wound had healed itself. Naruto had grabbed it and no matter what he tried, Kakashi couldn't take it from him. "How?" Kakashi asked.

Hell if he knew. "That's for me to know Kakashi-sensei." He said calmly. "Kyuubi is contained still, and I'm in complete control. That's what you really want to know. You don't have to worry about him." Naruto could hear the soft laugher in his mind. It only furthered his conclusion of the source of the voice.

"The sword?"

"Would you believe bloodline?" Naruto said. His mind had pulled it out of nowhere but it seemed a reasonable enough excuse for anyone who hadn't witnessed the events that lead up to its creation.

"Naruto." Kakashi warned. "I want the truth."

Naruto sighed. "I don't know where it came from and I don't care." He tightened his hold on it again, an action that Kakashi noticed. "It's… mine." He'd said it again. He'd said the sword was his. The only difference was that this time he'd said it aloud. It didn't change the feeling.

There was a silence as the two watched the bridge. "I'm sorry." Kakashi finally said. "I didn't…"

"There's no need." Naruto said. "You don't have to." he didn't want to hear Kakashi apologize to him. He'd thrown himself in front of the attack know what would happen if he did. Fate dictated him a second chance. None of that had been Kakashi's fault. "I was protecting an enemy Nin. That can be considered treason. Punishable by…"

"Death." Kakashi finished.

"Yes." He turned to Kakashi. "Are you going to kill me a second time." He'd died. That much he knew. The chain had been severed. Somehow something else had bound him to his body, brought him back. His first connection had been broken and he'd died now he had another. A second life.

"No, Naruto. I'm not."

'_Wise choice.'_ Surprisingly, Naruto agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN! I don't know if I mentioned this, I thought it was pretty much a given, but Naruto is going to be UBER strong. I like it that way after all. You'll all see why soon maybe in this chapter since I don't plan what I write. I just kinda let my fingers make the words and I come up with the story as I go. The events make themselves into a story and surprisingly it all flows together rather well.

ALSO: Trivia fact for the day. Did you know that the word Uber is a descendent of the German word Über? While the meanings are close, the commonly used version (Uber- super, amazing, godly, ECT…) and the German Über mean two different things. The Americanized version of the word was brought about by gamers using the word incorrectly when something cool happens. Bet 'ya didn't know that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

He sighed softly. They were returning to Konoha in the morning. That was supposed to make him happy. He got to return to the place he loved and see the people he cared about. Why wasn't he happy then? Why did he feel the need to stay outside the massive walls of Konoha? He stared up at the stars. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It gave him a perfect view of the waning moon and the sparkling dots that surrounded it.

He was on top of Tazuna's house, waiting for the sunlight to come. It'd been two days since he'd died and he hadn't slept at all. He hadn't felt the need to close his eyes and rest.

Gato was dead. Kakashi had left one night, saying Sasuke was in charge while he was gone. He'd returned two hours later to find the same scene he'd left to. Naruto was sitting on the ceiling, holding his sword to his lap as he meditated; Sasuke was sitting on the couch with Sakura next to him.

She was calm, surprisingly, as was Naruto.

He didn't speak to his Genin as he passed through the living room into the kitchen. He talked to Tazuna quietly, trying not to let his team hear him. He didn't want them exposed to death as soon as he'd been, especially Sasuke. There were so many similarities between the old him and Sasuke that Kakashi simply couldn't risk it. He knew he'd been an asshole as a child, the same was said for Sasuke. It took the loss of his friend to change that and in the current situation that friend was Naruto. He wouldn't allow Naruto to die.

He told Tazuna that the bridge could be completed without worry, that Gato was dead. Naruto dropped from the ceiling, before walking outside. His extra sensitive hearing came in handy every now and then. Gato's death wasn't what had caused him to leave though. Kakashi hadn't killed him.

Zabuza had.

Kakashi had said that Gato's base was in ruin. The massive blade marks of Kubikiri Hōchō lining the hallways. Naruto's hand slowly lifted to his cheek, the bandage on his face was still sticking. He nuzzled his cheek into his hand, feeling it. The cut had healed the day he'd woken up. Tsunami hadn't put the bandage on him. None of his team or Tazuna's family had. He dropped his head back up, looking at the moon again.

The bandage was a mystery but then again, so was everything else. Every time he tried to meditate he attempted to contact Kyuubi. Since Kyuubi was sealed inside him, then the beast was still alive. Naruto simply needed to find a way to connect with him, talk to him. He'd done it on the bridge and that was most definitely Kyuubi's voice. He couldn't figure out how to open that connection again.

He knew Kyuubi would know what was happening. Kyuubi was the only reason he was alive, that much he knew. Kyuubi had done something, changed something, and kept him alive. That meant that Kyuubi would have the answers. All he needed to do was talk to him.

That was one of his worries and he had a lot of free time at night. He'd learned that not sleeping gave him a lot of time. Time which he did nothing but meditate. Tonight, though, he was thinking.

Haku was another one of the things on his mind. She'd survived and possibly helped kill Gato. Zabuza was a Jonin. He had to be at least adequate at medical jutsu. The wound that Haku received wasn't that bad. Zabuza would be able to heal it; he couldn't have his weapon damaged after all.

Naruto growled quietly at the thought. Haku was a perfect weapon, willing to give even her life to save her master. Even so he couldn't think of another human as a weapon, a tool. Even an animal, like the Inuzuka used, weren't considered tools. They were their master's friends and partners, not a weapon that could be tossed away like trash. How a person could treat another person like that was beyond him.

Then again, Zabuza had killed Gato, his employer. The man who had hired him to kill Tazuna. Why.

So many unanswered questions. He squeezed the hilt of his sword tighter, trying not to think about the things that angered him.

'_Easy!'_

It was a yell, but it was so faint, like it was far away. "Who's there?" he asked, his calm tone wavering slightly. It sounded like Kyuubi, but it hadn't been in his mind like he expected, that had been a voice, not something from a monster.

Nothing came.

He re-examined the situation quickly. He'd been thinking quietly, he got angry because he was confused, then he'd squeezed the blade. "okay." he said allowed. He grabbed the handle with his other and squeezed. It only took a minute for the response to come.

'_AHH! QUIT, FUCKING, GRABBING ME SO HARD YOU, FUCKING, DUMBASS!!'_

"Talk then." Naruto responded immediately, ignoring the strangeness of the situation. He knew the voice to be Kyuubi's. It was indeed calmer… slightly, and less guttural, but it was still Kyuubi's voice.

There was a quiet huff in response. _'I'm trying to ignore you untill you enter your mindscape. You're supposed to find out how to contact me before we actually speak.'_

"I did." Naruto said, a small grin spreading across his face. "I squeezed the hilt and then I found you."

There was a sigh this time. It sounded so close, like it came from next to him. He briefly glanced to both sides checking to see if anyone was there. _'I meant that you're actually supposed to go inside your own head first. That way we can talk on my plain, where I can influence things, so I can see if you're worth of your power. Far as I can see… you aren't.' _Naruto bowed his head slightly, feeling slightly saddened at the statement. _'Fortunately for you.'_ Kyuubi continued. _'I don't have much of a choice.'_

"Why don't you?" he regretted saying it. Kyuubi had basically stated that he had no choice but to give him power, to make him stronger, and he was asking why he had no choice.

'_You died, dumbass, did you think you can just get up and walk away from that without consequence. That isn't how it works. No, because of me you were becoming something akin to a demon. The process would have destroyed your soul and in turn, mine. Instead I chose to give myself form, transfer my power into an object, preferably of battle. Without my direct influence inside your body they process was… incomplete.'_

There was a pause. Naruto heard a slight humming, the noise that Kakashi often made when he was thinking. _'You were still dead.'_ Kyuubi finally continued. _'There aren't many way's to fix that. So I did the only thing I could do with someone in your peculiar position. You were half hollow, a soulless husk bent on death, and half purity. Pure light that shined out. Such a soul does not exist without benefit.'_

There was a small snicker _'demonic influence helps as well, as does the unknowing help of the Shinigami. His power, his residue, was still in the seal. Once I was free I accessed this power, combining it with the power the hollow had over you. In essence the Shinigami is death but this is because of his position. He acts as a guide. One who protects those who have passed and banishes those who are corrupt. He is a being of purity and balance. Because of the special qualities of your soul, it was able to contain the Shinigami powers and integrate the power's of a hollow while allowing me to become a secondary soul. A soul connected, but separate, to yours.'_

"Why does this force you to give me your power?" Naruto questioned again, not understanding how this was an answer. It was definitely intriguing. He had the power of a Death God and a hollow. He wasn't sure what it meant but the way Kyuubi spoke of it made the combination seem powerful. His lips formed a smile. He liked powerful.

'_I'm getting to that. You need to understand what you are for you to understand my reasoning.' _Kyuubi told him. _'The Shinigami carries a weapon with him at all times. His is in the form of a dagger that he holds in his mouth. It is his source of power, his energy. Much like that dagger, I am your source of power, your connection to the Shinigami abilities. I am forced to give you my power because without it you would be corrupted by the hollow's power inside you. In time, I'll teach you how to access that power as well and after that I'll teach you to use them in unison.'_

Naruto nodded to himself, understanding Kyuubi's reasoning. If Naruto was corrupted by his hollow side then in essence Kyuubi would die so even if he was granting Naruto his power, it was to ensure his own survival. It was a good plan though; Naruto would have done the same. "You're going to teach me? How?" Naruto asked, moving on to his new list of questions. Kyuubi was his sword now, how could he teach him?

'_Teaching you will be the easy part. Trust me when I say that. The hard part won't come untill we arrive at the hollow training. The Shinigami's powers are pretty straight forward, albeit, time consuming.' _Naruto felt the blade vibrate in his hand. _'We will begin now. We have all night and I, unlike you, will sleep during the day. You're an insomniac now, by the way, hollows are soulless husks, as I said, and they have no need for things like sleep or even substance. You can go years without sleep or food and you're body will constantly repair itself.'_

Naruto's eyes widened at the idea of it. On average a human slept a good third of their life away. He would no longer lose that time. That was years. Years he could spend training while the others slept. His smile grew at the very thought.

'_I, on the other hand, do sleep. There for, during the day, I will sleep and you will train with your sensei in the ninja arts and any other various skills you wish. During the night, however, we will train you're other skills, your stronger skills. We'll start with the easiest step. You already know my name, so that saves us a ton of time. So you will learn Shikai (initial release) it will change my form and, in turn, change the current strengths you will have. Currently this stage is a simple Zanpakuto. You, however, will be able to control it expertly as my Chakra has filled you're body's spiritual wells. _

'_Unlike normal, ninja, abilities the powers of the Shinigami and even the hollow's are charged by __Reiryoku (spiritual energy) all of my Chakra, my demonic wells have filled you in this form. Unlike Chakra, control is not needed to control Reiryoku. While it is recommended for those who are normally able to control it, you will not have to worry about it. Your wells are nearly limitless due to it being my converted energy.'_

Naruto smiled at that. He knew that he had naturally large Chakra reserves and because of this, his control suffered. It was his main problem, though he was slowly correcting it. This… this was amazing. His gaze refocused on the moon again, his anger gone. This was one question answered. Though he still had many. Haku and Zabuza, and, honestly, the bandage. Admittedly it was small compared to the other, but he still wished to know who had placed it on him. Who had been close enough to him to place it on his cheek and have nobody notice them?

Naruto shook his head slightly, brushing the thoughts away. He needed to focus right now. "Ready." he stated as he stood up.

'_Good. Be ready, the first attempt will probably be… difficult.' _Naruto waited a moment as Kyuubi contemplated what to say. _'You know the steps, extend me out in front of you and call me. Call my name.'_

Naruto nodded as he stood, his feet slightly angled due to the slant in the roof. He extended the blade out in front of him, both hands still on the hilt. The sheath was still on the roof. He waited for a moment, trying to get a feel for the powers Kyuubi was talking about. He'd said that his Shinigami powers were fueled by Reiryoku and that it was being stored, much like Chakra, which meant he had to find it.

He reached inside himself. He felt his Chakra first and it took a moment after that but he found it. Unlike Chakra, which was the base on which he was searching; this wasn't in a coil that spread through his body. No, this was his body. There was no coil for it. It was simply in him, pulsating in every cell in his body. He pulled it out, letting it flow visibly around him, focusing on his sword. He could feel it begin to vibrate slightly, again. He could feel its energy growing, begging silently to be released. It peaked quickly,

"Feed on their blood, Kyuubi!"

**(Bridge the next day)**

Naruto sat quietly next to the giant pillar that marked the island side of the bridge. Kakashi and the rest of his team were speaking with Tazuna and the rest of the small town a few meters away. He wasn't really listening to what they were saying though. He was more focused on his blade. He hadn't felt as gitty as he was… ever. Even when he'd learned the Kagebunshin he hadn't been this excited.

"Naruto." He looked up to the voice. "Were leaving." Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke set out. The need for formation was gone, since Tazuna was no longer with them. Naruto nodded and shoved off the pillar, falling into step with his sensei as they left Wave.

"We need to name it." Tazuna said as team seven reached the halfway point of the bridge. "It's gotta be something great, amazing, yet still have meaning." It had to represent the hope that Wave had for it. How it marked the new age for the country. Tazuna smiled as he thought about it. He'd witnessed the fight on the bridge. He'd seen Naruto fall and, more importantly, he'd seen him rise. He hadn't made a secret of the event either.

The boy had died and yet his still rose with a new air about him. He was more than what he'd been. He'd been weak, strong in his determination, but not in strength. Much like their country had been. Naruto had risen though, stronger, better in himself. Much like he knew Wave would. "The Great Naruto Bridge." He said only for the small crowd to cheer in acceptance.

MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN

Sorry for the short Chapter. It was more of an explanation chap so; again, I apologize for its length. Once they get back to Konoha the story will begin to pick up. Also Haku and Zabuza will reappear around the Chunin exam's so probably chapter four or five.

Also, you won't see his Shikai untill the prelims in the forest of death and even then, he won't be using the actual blade.

PSS: the call for his Shikai release just kinda came to me, probably been used before but hey, Kyuubi's a bloodthirsty monster and even though I'm calming him down a little, he's still going to have his basic, primal, call for blood.

Peace Out!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hi. Lol. What is up my faithful readers? This chapter was a chore to white honestly and the next one will be too. I want to get to the Chunin exams already but I have to put these chapters in first or it'll be all whacky. Anyway, enjoy.

First off-

No this will not be a harem. It is strictly NarutoxHaku.

Secondly, My Naruto is going to be modeled after Grimmjow. His clothing will eventually be the same and his personality will slowly change. He won't be as evil as this isn't an evil Naruto fic but he won't be the goody goody Naruto that I honestly hate. He won't be afraid to kill and he will if he has to. Also, later, I'm going to be changing Jiraiya around a little. He'll still be pervert but I don't like the way the Anime described him. He will be more like Aizen, when he was first introduced, not after he went all evil. He will be intelligent, calm, and powerful.

Third, I am going to use Kido (spiritual attacks and such) but I'm not going to be using the long little phrases that they use in the anime and Manga.

Finally- Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach

They'd been home for nearly a week, well, most of them had. Sasuke and Sakura had gone to their respective homes as soon as there meeting with Sarutobi had ended. Kakashi… he did whatever a Kakashi did, Naruto wasn't really sure. He was surprised at how little a reaction Sarutobi showed when the aged man saw him. He'd had Naruto stay after, so they could talk alone. He'd only asked him if something had happened.

Naruto had spoken with Kakashi about what happened on the bridge, they had agreed that, because of the lack of physical affect on Naruto, they wouldn't speak of it again. Naruto had only gained because of it, and he honestly didn't want anyone to know about that yet. If he spoke of his new… strengths, then he'd have to explain what happened on the bridge, as well as his connection with Kyuubi.

He didn't want that. So he'd told Sarutobi that his clothes had been damaged in his fight with Haku. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, had given him new clothes to replace his damaged ones, and he liked the new clothes.

Then came the difficult part.

Sarutobi asked about his sword. He couldn't say, it's Kyuubi. That would cause an… uncomfortable… situation. He hadn't planned an excuse though. Kyuubi ended up supplying his excuse. "Zabuza's apprentice." He'd said, "Zabuza must have been training her to use a sword. I… accessed, Kyuubi's Chakra on the bridge and I was able to beat her. I found it after they escaped she must have dropped it. I found it pointless to leave a valuable weapon."

He hadn't been home yet. So far, he'd been to the store, asking for copies of his current uniform. He liked the white clothing and he only had one pair, so he ordered more. Then he'd retreated to the only place he knew nobody would come to. Training ground forty four. It was perfect for his needs, sword training, and more importantly, his Reiryoku and Reiatsu training.

Reiryoku, Kyuubi explained to him, was the amount of spiritual energy he had inside his body and the potential it held. Reiatsu was the use of Reiryoku. Reiatsu could be used bluntly by simply forcing large amounts into use at a single moment. This could force the opponent or opponents with weaker wills to freeze up, as well as causing physical damage to the environment around the user.

It could be used for defense, attack. It could even mess with a person's mind if used correctly. The thing that excited Naruto most was the fact that there were ways for his Reiatsu to form attacks that could out match Jutsu.

Kido. That was the name Kyuubi gave them.

There were three forms of Kido. There was Bakudo which were more defensive than anything but had many battle friendly uses. They could bind, block, repel, and even be used for tracking. Kyuubi had stated that there were some Bakudo that could even stop him.

Then there was Hado. Hado was the destructive form of Kido. It could summon flames and lightning without need for seals or affinity. You simply had to know how to form your Reiryoku. You didn't need to control it and the more you put into it the more damage it would do. It was perfect for him. He didn't need to learn control and even the weakest of the Hado caused more destruction then any of the Jutsu he knew.

The final form of Kido didn't really have a name. It was simply used for healing. Kyuubi had stated that this version of Kido was actually the one that control mattered the least. The user placed their hands above the wounds and channeled their Reiryoku, forcing it into the wound. Every living creature has some Reiryoku. Without it Chakra wouldn't be possible. when the user forced their Reiryoku into the wound it activates a small portion of the victim's Reiryoku and then it works, in unison with the user's Reiryoku, to heal the wound. The more Reiryoku used the faster the process happens.

It normaly took years to learn and master half of the Kido ablititys, Kyuubi honestly doubted that even the Shinigami could do all of them. No doubt he knew them all but the actual preformance of them was where the doubt laid.

Kyuubi boldly stated that he would make Naruto master them all and Naruto simply grinned.

The Kagebunshin was the key. Kyuubi's consciousness would be transferred to each clone he created thus giving each clone the ability to learn from him. Because each clone requires a portion of his chakra to live, some of his Reiryoku would be given to each allowing them to perform Kido which would allow them to learn for Naruto while he practiced his swordsmanship. That process would probably be the slowest as Naruto would have to learn each form personally.

That was where he'd been since he'd returned to the village and that was what he'd been doing. He'd left for the first time to get some ramen, which was where Iruka had found him. He didn't really need to eat, but Kyuubi never said he couldn't and he really needed some ramen.

"Naruto…" Iruka stared at his former student, eyes wide. He hadn't seen Naruto in… three months at least. Since he graduated. The last time he saw him he'd been a neon sign, it was hard not to see him. The only reason that Iruka had noticed him was the bright yellow hair that seemed to be shorter, more held back, than usual.

Naruto turned to the sound of his name. He hadn't really planned on meeting anyone other than Teuchi and maybe Ayame if she was working. Iruka was a surprise but not an unpleasant one. "Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said a small smile appearing on his face. "It's been a while."

Iruka looked at Naruto a moment before he walked into the small stand. He sat next to the young ninja, ordering a small bowl from Teuchi before turning to Naruto. The boy was… different, than the last time he saw him. Not only in appearance but in his presence. The air around had changed since their last meeting. "It's been a while Naruto." Iruka said. He shifted in his seat, a little bit, a little put off by Naruto's lack of enthusiasm.

Naruto had been a bundle of energy for as long as he could remember. He'd been a little slow in the classroom but he'd always been the best in the physical activities, always had the most stamina, and always had the loudest voice. The last wasn't always the best but he'd grown accustom to it in him, it was a trait he looked for and expected in the boy.

"It has been. Hey!" he said loudly, surprising Iruka. "I just got back from an A-rank mission!"

Iruka's eyes widened again. "What! Y-You're a Genin. How were you given something that dangerous!" he yelled as Teuchi set the bowl of Ramen down in front of him. He'd shown Naruto the stand, and Naruto had taken to the magical dish like fire to paper, he couldn't live without it. Iruka didn't like the dish as much as Naruto but Ichiraku was still his favorite place to eat.

Teuchi was a genius as a chef. He could probably make anything but ramen had been his favorite. He'd invented the only diet Ramen… ever.

It's why Iruka loved the place.

The only downside was that everything that happened to Naruto was disclosed at Ichiraku's little stall. It was there place to talk and often Iruka learned things he really wished he didn't know.

"It wasn't really supposed to be an A-rank, it was a C-rank, but then Gato hired Zabuza." Naruto said, "They ended up getting away, but look at this!" Naruto reached over and pulled up his sword. "Zabuza had an apprentice named Haku. He must have been teaching her to use it because she dropped it after we fought on this bridge that Tazuna was building, he's the guy we were hired to protect."

'_Do it'_

"I can't." Naruto said immediately.

Iruka looked at him strangely. He hadn't said anything that required that answer. He hadn't even responded with the outrage he felt. Team seven had to fight ZABUZA. How the hell had they lived and more importantly, why wasn't he told. They'd been in the village nearly a week, he knew that, and he knew Sarutobi knew how much he cared for Naruto. The old man must have known he'd want to know if Naruto had to go up against someone like that. Naruto's random statement made him pause though.

'_What is the Hokage? He is the leader of the village, thus all the ninja are under his control. You need this village under your control if you wish to truly protect it. Being a grunt gets nothing done."_

Naruto tried to think of some way to counter Kyuubi's statement but there really wasn't a way to. He was right. The Hokage was able to protect the village because people listened to him when he gave orders. Right now Naruto was a Genin, a grunt. He wasn't in charge of anyone and he doubted anyone would listen to him. Much less respect him. His only goal was to protect the people important to him.

'Fine.' He thought silently. Refocusing on Iruka he unsheathed his sword. "You've gotta see this Iruka-sensei. Teuchi, Ayame-Chan you too. Check this out!" he said as loudly as he could, he disliked it, finding his new habit of silence better. He hadn't really spoken loudly since he'd died.

"What's up Naruto?" Teuchi asked as he and Ayame leaned over the counter both focusing on his blade. Iruka too was staring at it waiting for him to show them whatever it is he was going to do.

"Okay, now don't freak out. You all know about my… tenant, right." he saw the smiles slowly fade from their faces. "Okay. Well I accidentally accessed his Chakra on the bridge when I was fighting Zabuza's apprentice. This sword was on her at the time and I guess it can conduct Chakra. When I found it, it had some of Kyuubi's Chakra flowing through it. Now again, don't freak out." He shifted the blade into his right hand, and pointed straight into the street. "Feed on their blood, Kyuubi." he said quietly.

Iruka was hardly containing himself as Naruto spoke. These were things HE NEEDED TO KNOW. At least Naruto seemed to be okay, that was the most important thing. He would speak to Sarutobi though. Ask him about Naruto. Right now he was watching the boy show off.

'Shikai' the word resonated inside his head as he looked at the new blade, as he watched it shatter into glass before fading into nothingness, even Naruto disappeared with the blade.

**(Forest of death)**

Naruto appeared in a clearing that he had made his training area. "Damn it." He cursed as he fell to a knee panting. He'd wanted to stay, catch up with Iruka… have more ramen. But he didn't want to deal with the backlash of his last statement. You don't say 'Feed on their blood, Kyuubi' without some sort of response.

'_Shunpo is difficult isn't it?' _Kyuubi said, interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"Yes." Naruto breathed out between pants.

'_Hoho (Gathering Spirit particles under the user's feet) is the base of Shunpo. You use it between every step. Because you've yet to master Hoho you are using too much energy on each step. Thus you cannot use Shunpo for long periods of time. Untill you've mastered Hoho you're not to use Shunpo again. _

"Hai."

He forced himself up and began to walk around the clearing, watching as his clones practiced. They were always there even when he left. They dispelled at the end of each day or whenever they ran out of Reiryoku. Whenever he would leave and return to the training ground he would inspect each group before he began his own training again. There were four groups. One was working on Hado and they were causing the most damage. It honestly surprised him that the lowest level ones caused more damage than most of the higher level jutsu he'd seen.

Another was working on Bakudo. It was the easiest of the three to learn for him. He'd expected it to be Hado or even the healing art but both of those were coming along slowly. Bakudo involved a lot of hand motions, a lot like hand seals, to complete. Often it was composed of forming a square or triangle. One even involved drawing on his arms. Bakudo #77. Tenteikūra. It was a useful skill, allowing him to communicate with anyone, and possibly everyone, in a certain area.

The unnamed healing arts were, as stated, coming along slowly. Mostly because he couldn't harm clones without them disappearing. His clones had to leave the training field to hunt the animals inside the forest. It was a great training method honestly. Animals, while having better senses than humans, had less Reiryoku. Making it harder to heal them. The fact that he was slowly getting better at it showed how much better he was getting. Once he was able to heal animals proficiently he would be able to heal humans near perfectly.

The final group was training with Hoho and it was by far the most difficult. Spirit particles were scarce in the living plane and gathering them actually took a form of control. He would have given up on it but Kyuubi explained its uses. The first was Shunpo. Kyuubi had said right off the bat. Mastering Shunpo would make him the fastest human alive. Only a one bloodline would be able to move faster and technically the person wasn't a human.

The second reason was a more advanced use. Gathering spirit particles under one's feet allowed them to stand on nearly anything. It would replace Chakra when he walked on trees and water. It also allowed him to do one thing Chakra couldn't, stand on air. Because of the nature of spirit particles, they were everywhere and if he mastered Hoho then he would be able to collect enough of them under his feet to support his weight in mid air.

It would be an amazing skill to have.

Finally, after inspecting each group, he pulled out his sword. "Kai (Release)." He muttered. He heard a slight breaking noise before he re-sheathed his blade. (You don't get to know what it does yet, but some of you may have guessed.)

"I have a team-meeting tomorrow. I haven't practiced anything Chakra related in a week and I know Kakashi will try to teach us Jutsu. He'll want to make sure we aren't so unprepared in case we get another mission that is anything like Wave." Naruto said as he dropped into a Sword Kata. He did them with the sheath on his blade. It added extra weight to each swing making it easier to use when the sheath wasn't there.

'_You were the dobe of the class; your chakra control is horrible. Try whatever Jutsu he tries to teach you and when you fail it ask him if you can practice tree climbing to help your control. Go to the forest and instead of Chakra use your Reiryoku to walk up the trees. It'll be good for you to personally practice it. It'll give you a feel for it that the simple memory wouldn't. Right now, however, I don't want you working on Kenjutsu (sword Technique). Your body is slowly adapting to your new energy and if you remember you have two. Shinigami and Hollow.'_

'_You naturally use your Shinigami abilities, making you your Shinigami half. Today you are going to meet your other half, you hollow half. You are still too early in your training to start your Hollow powers but I want you to meet that part of yourself, learn what type of energy you will be using. You have to come inside your mind to actually meet it so basically meditate, as you were supposed to do to meet me.'_

"Okay." Naruto said slowly, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. He'd meditated before and nothing had happened. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. Meditation allowed oneself to dive into their own mind, to inspect themselves. He'd never found his mindscape though and that was where he had to go.

He shook his head slightly as he walked over one of the larger trees in the area. It was the perfect place for any of his… relaxation needs and one needed to be relaxed to meditate. He sat down, crossing his legs, and intertwined his fingers in front of him. He took one last look at his clones before taking a breath and closing his eyes. The effect was immediate. Heard a soft dripping noise and his eyes shot open.

The first thing he noticed was the bright sky. It took him a second to notice any of the other features of his mindscape.

It was huge, he noted. It was a large valley, fifty miles wide at least. He could see mountains on all sides of it that looked as if they were covered in snow but the valley itself was warm, perfect actually. He could see a lake not too far off and there were trees placed randomly for as far as his vision went. By far, the largest thing in the valley was the fox. He knew it was Kyuubi immediately. He just seemed less… evil.

Naruto knew it was probably because it was his mindscape and his Shinigami powers. Kyuubi was a demon and a fox, evil and tricky. Naruto wouldn't let the beast's appearance fool him. "Okay, Kyuubi, I'm here. What am I supposed to do?"

He saw the fox's lips form a smirk before a voice met his ears.

"_**Shi shi shi shi shi, who says you have to do anything."**_

Naruto groaned as he turned away from Kyuubi knowing that the voice would be the thing his was looking for. He didn't want it to be, it sounded insane, but he knew it would be. Nothing good for him was normal.

He wasn't surprised when he saw the other him. It was a perfect copy of the dark him from his vision on the bridge. Where his clothes were white his Hollow half's were black, his skin was peach while the other's was white. Naruto's face was calm while his Hollow's held an insane smirk.

"You're the one I have to meet then." Naruto said. "Interesting." He walked forward, each step being copied by his other half. The met each other quickly. Naruto inspected him carefully, looking at every aspect of the Hollow. "What do I have to do to get your powers?" As soon as he spoke the words the ground trembled, signifying Kyuubi's movements.

"_**I don't think Kyu-Chan thinks you can handle the powers of a Hollow. They are quite… mind boggling. Shi shi shi shi!"**_The Hollow said as he tilted his upper body backwards. _**"But ya' know what."**_He said instantly, snapping his body into place _**"I think I'll give you a shot, a freebie. If you win, you get the power you want, you lose, nothing happens. This is the only chance like this you'll get. Next time…"**_the grin on his face made Naruto worry but he didn't show it, not wanting his weakness known. _**"We'll save that for afterwards. Now draw!"**_

The white blade of the Hollow was in front of his face immediately. It was luck alone that allowed him to dodge it.

He dived backward, flipping away from his enemy. The movement was instant, nearly no time between the words and the attack. Naruto was astonished that the Hollow could move that quickly. One he landed, he reached for his blade. He couldn't win in a battle of speed, not a chance, but he might win if it was a battle of perception. "Feed on their blood, Kyuubi!" He yelled as he pulled out his sword.

Nothing happened.

"_**Shi shi shi shi shi! You think you can use you're blade here!"**_ Naruto jumped backwards again, moving away from yet another, impossibly fast, swipe. _**"No, no, no! This is our domain. Not yours. We control this area. We are your power! You can't use us against us."**_

That wasn't good at all. Naruto continued dodging all the swipes and slashes that the Hollow threw at him. It was harder than he expected and there wasn't time to attack. He hadn't been prepared for this. He wasn't skilled enough in Kenjutsu to fight and he couldn't use his Shikai. 'Come on think. There must be something.' His eyes widened slightly as he pulled his hand up. "**Bakudo #61. Rikujōkōrō!"**

Again… Nothing happened.

"_**This is your mind Naruto, you can't access your Reiryoku here."**_ the Hollow mocked, the amusement clear in its tone.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he twisted his arm, barely blocking the white blade.

There had to be something, a way he could win. 'Okay,' he thought, 'what's left.' He couldn't use Hado or Bakudo. That also eliminated Shunpo which he wasn't able to use correctly anyway. That also meant that the Hollow couldn't use it. Unfortunately, that meant that the Hollow's speed want from the Shunpo, he was just that fast. What else was there? The Shikai couldn't be used and even with it, he realized now, the Hollow could probably use it too.

That left Kenjutsu.

He couldn't win then. Kyuubi had been right, he wasn't far enough h in his training to access this part of his powers, and he'd been stupid enough to believe he could ignore that warning. "I forfeit." He breathed as he dodged, yet another, swipe from the Hollow.

It paused as it stared at him a large frown on its face. _**"Forfeit. So soon. We've hardly even started. Have you already reached your limit?"**_

"Yes." Naruto answered. "I'm not strong enough yet."

The frown returned to the insane smirk that had been there before. _**"Fine, you lose then."**_ Before Naruto had time to respond pain covered his stomach. He looked down to see the white blade sticking out of him, blood staining its sides. _**"This is a warning for next time we face each other." **_It said as it pulled the blade out. A new wave of pain crashed into Naruto as he did so. _**"Next time, I won't hold back. Next time, I will do more than hurt you. I'll kill you and I'll take your body as my own."**_

"_Enough."_

Naruto could still feel the smirk on the Hollow's face. He could hear it and Kyuubi talking and he felt its presence disappear but he couldn't see it. His face was pressed against the ground and he didn't have the strength to move it.

He heard the drip again. It was subtle but he knew that meant he was leaving his mindscape. _"You were overconfident." _Kyuubi said. _"You got lucky today. I won't allow such a risk again though. You will not return here until I believe you are ready to face your other half. If you attempt to then I will take something from you. That it all the warning you will get."_

MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN

There ya go. Hope you enjoyed it. R and R

Next Chapter: Reiryoku vs. Chakra, Sasuke vs. Naruto

This is not a bash fic but there will be a little Sasuke bashing in the next chap. Not much but enough to show he's an ass. Right now anyway, he will be an important character later in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: it's that time again. I'm updating this story because it's become one of my favorite to write. Anyway I hope that everyone's enjoyed reading it so far and for anyone that is still skeptical about keeping with it i hope this chapter convinces you. I'm not the best at writing fight scenes but Naruto and Sasuke will fight in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

After the first week of training in Kido and basic Kenjutsu Kyuubi decided his original training schedule was going to be implemented. Naruto worked with Kyuubi during the night and Kakashi during the day.

It'd been five months since he'd been beaten by his hollow and Naruto could honestly say that he wanted to face the hollow again. Kyuubi had declined of course. The monstrous fox had become extremely protective of him as of late. He was constantly being told who was the strongest of the ones around him and sometimes what level they were at. He would be told to be on guard when he'd meet with Sarutobi even though the man had seen his release.

It was becoming annoying really but it did help him. Kyuubi wanted him safe and to do that Kyuubi was pushing him harder and harder. It was grueling sometimes and always painful but he wouldn't deny his growth.

Kakashi had helped him slightly. The main focus for him had been Sasuke and his Sharingan. It wasn't really a surprise if he really thought about it. Kakashi had the Sharingan and he'd been placed as the sensei of an Uchiha. It was only natural that the village would want the last surviving Uchiha to be trained in his 'valuable' bloodline.

Naruto shrugged it off, only asking for minimal help. He'd lost interest in what his sensei could teach him about ninjutsu and Chakra. Naruto focused on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu in his daytime training and Kakashi had been more than happy to help him. It seemed that nearly losing the boy had changed his outlook on actively training him.

Even Sakura had been growing. Kakashi hadn't been training her personally, mainly focusing on Sasuke and sometimes Naruto, but he had decided that she would focus on Genjutsu and medical jutsu.

She had the best Chakra control so they were the best fields for her to study in.

Kakashi brought her to Kurenai Yuuhi the most Genjutsu oriented Jonin in Konoha. She had her own team to worry about but decided she would help Sakura. So everyday Sakura met Kurenai after team training and worked on Genjutsu which she was apparently skilled at.

Their team training sessions consisted of the three working together, using all the abilities they knew, or were willing to show, to take a bell from Kakashi. After the initial test he took away one of the bells. They were slowly progressing with Naruto usually doing the least to help the group. He couldn't show his Kido and he was severely lacking in Chakra based moves. He'd barely done anything that required it.

The most he could do was distract Kakashi by rushing in and fighting him face to face with either his sword or his fists. He usually lost the confrontations. He had the gravity seals weighing him down constantly, something he hadn't mentioned to Kakashi.

Kyuubi had taught them how to place them and how to make them heavier. He was currently at three times the normal gravity and he knew he'd be upping it soon. He weighed a hundred and thirty eight pounds so with the seals he was working with four hundred and fourteen pounds. When he upped it, it would be above five hundred. From what he'd been told you could only times the gravity on yourself ten times before your muscles started to deteriorate. You could still add natural weight to yourself, but you couldn't times the gravity any further. He had weights in his house for when he reached that level.

"Naruto!"

He dived backward, letting his body straighten out, so Sasuke's Gōkakyu no Jutsu flew over, inches from hitting him. Kakashi smirked as he twisted the Anbu blade in his hand. He'd started to bring it to practices because Naruto was becoming better and better with his blade and he doubted he'd be able to mount an actual defense with just his arms. **"Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Cutter Technique)!"**

His arm moved quickly swinging his Chakra powered blade back and forth. Each swing sent an invisible blade of wind toward the fireball. Fire was stronger than wind in the elemental scale so Kakashi found it amusing to crush the fire jutsu with his wind.

He saw Naruto standing there when the fire was gone; Sasuke maybe twenty feet behind him, Sakura was gone though. He moved his hands into the ram seal "Kai!" Naruto vanished as the genjutsu was dispelled. He leaned back instantly and watched Naruto's blade swing through the spot where his head had been. 'They're getting better.' He mused as him and Naruto engaged in yet another match of Kenjutsu.

He knew Sasuke would be preparing another jutsu and Sakura would either back him up or set up another genjutsu. It wasn't direct teamwork but they each knew what the other would do and they were able to support each other and that was the point of it all.

His eyes widened slightly when the clang of the blades hitting stopped. He knew it was another genjutsu immediately but he hadn't expected Sakura to be able affect his physical sense yet. Genjutsu could affect all five of the senses but each sense took a level of mastery. Only real master could confuse all five senses. To be able to alter ones physical reality was one of the more difficult things. He yet again dispelled it.

He intended to end the session but something caught him off guard. "Feed on their blood, Kyuubi!" the unique phrase caught Kakashi off guard. His gaze instantly shifted to the source. He saw Naruto's blade shifting from solid to what looked to be shards of glass. Each shard fluttered around slightly before vanishing. "Kai." He heard Naruto's voice whisper. The blade reformed itself nearly instantly.

"Okay team seven!" Kakashi said loudly. The team knew that meant that the training session was over. Sasuke and Sakura appeared from their hiding places and Naruto walked to his sensei, a thin layer of sweat covering his visible skin. "Now," he said when the team was gathered in front of him, "I can safely say you're all improving. Now all good ninja improve at a steady rate and some grow faster than others."

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura interrupted. "Where are you going with this?"

They all knew their sensei was odd and if they let him start one of speeches they would have been there a while.

"Straight to the point then. Fine." He reached into his weapon pouch, pulling out folded forms "I've nominated you all for the upcoming Chunin exam." he said, handing them the forms. "There is one thing I want you to understand before you even consider entering though. The Chunin exam is a very difficult, very dangerous, exam. Normaly a first year team wouldn't even be considered by their sensei."

"Why did you then?" Naruto asked, honestly wondering. He didn't doubt his ability to pass at all. An actual smirk formed on his face as he thought of the possibilities to test himself.

"This year's Chunin exam will be held in Konoha and, while still dangerous, more teams survive while taking the exam in their home country." Kakashi answered. "You can all go home now, except you Naruto. I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

Sasuke and Sakura bid their teammate and sensei goodbye and each left slowly, too tired to run. Finally Kakashi turned to Naruto, his frown hidden under his mask. "Naruto, Kyuubi is one of Konoha's most safely guarded secrets. It's also one of Konoha's greatest failures. Many people take offense by simply hearing the name. While I understand your unique circumstances, you are still under the restrictions of Sarutobi-Sama's law. We cannot speak of Kyuubi around the younger Generation."

Kyuubi could feel the amusement that rippled off Naruto. "It's simply an attack Kakashi-sensei. One that, if I might say, is not fully ready."

Kakashi shook his head "it still stands Naruto."

It was Naruto's turn to shake his head. "I didn't reveal anything about my tenant to them. I simply named my original technique after a Demon. As long as the fact that Kyuubi is still alive is kept from them we can use the name. Look at the academy teachers they _teach_ about Kyuubi's attack."

'That is true' Kakashi thought to himself as he stared at Naruto, his visible closing slightly, giving him a bored look. "Just try to refrain from using that name, Naruto, not everyone is like me or the Hokage. They won't see it as a simple name if _you're_ the one using it."

He didn't want one of his students to be lost to ignorance and in Naruto's situation using Kyuubi's name wouldn't lead to positive consequences.

"I know Kakashi-sensei. It's not an attack I'd let people see me using." Naruto said. He heard Kyuubi bark out a laugh when he'd said it. No, nobody would see it when he was actually used it to attack. Kakashi nodded, accepting Naruto's answer, before disappearing from the training ground. Naruto smiled to himself as he mentally dispersed his Shadow Clones. He felt a rush of memory, and experience, assault his mind.

It took a lot of getting used to, the mental assault, but it'd become a daily experience for him.

He sorted through the memories briefly before a grin split his face.

He'd done it.

His arm shot up, his fist closed, as he yelled, "Yatta!" it was a brief lapse in his personality but it was deserved. He'd been slowly mastering more and more of the Bakudo and Hado and, even if he didn't show it, he'd been constantly training in Hoho. Even during practice, while he battled with Kakashi, he was gathering and holding the spirit particles under his feet. It was one of the things he wanted to master before the Chunin exam so he had half of his clones working on it while he practiced during the day.

The other half was split into Bakudo and Hado.

He'd done it though. He'd mastered Hoho to Kyuubi's standards. Kyuubi's standards were much higher than his own. It often annoyed him but now he understood why Kyuubi held the standards so high.

'_You'll still be training in Hoho. You've mastered it to the level that you can do Shunpo easily. I've told you before that there are higher levels than Shunpo.'_

'Hai Kyuubi-sensei.' Naruto mentally replied.

Naruto rolled his shoulders slightly, his grin still plain on his face. He'd achieved something only the Yondaime Hokage had before him. Naruto was using a different technique but the title still remained. With Shunpo, he was the fastest person in the world, and nobody knew.

With a quick breath, he disappeared. He wasn't going to go far; he just wanted to mess with it honestly. He just shot himself back and forth across the field for a few minutes. He tried to count the number of times he passed his starting spot. He failed, surprisingly. His mind was able to control the direction he moved but he wasn't able to count fast enough to keep an accurate count. He eventually stopped. The layer of sweat that he'd worked up earlier becoming even more visible.

'_The weights are still slowing you down. As of right now you're moving three people around at once. When you release your gravity seal you will move much faster.'_

Naruto thought about it briefly before taking the Chakra out of the seal. He instantly felt lighter. Doing a few warm up exercises to get used to feeling, he vanished. It only took a moment for him to reappear in the same spot he'd been in. his smile, if possible, grew. That had been an amazing rush. He didn't know what was better. The fact that he could move impossibly fast or that, added to his Kenjutsu, he was now extremely dangerous.

The combination of speed and… well, all you really needed was a bladed weapon. He was skilled with a sword though and he was only going to get better with it. Add in his Kido and Naruto felt that his face wasn't big enough for his grin. He was strong now stronger than he'd ever predicted being in such a short time.

It would have been perfect if there wasn't a crunch of branches on the tree line. His mind was instantly on alert as he twisted his body to the sound, his sword twisting in his hand as he prepared for a possible enemy.

He doubted that it was really an enemy but that didn't mean that it was someone friendly.

"Dobe…"

**(Earlier)**

Sasuke walked slowly away from the meeting, not really wanting to leave. He was about to exit the training ground when he realized that he really had nothing to do for the day. He could go back to his clan home and train but he would be limited to the lower level Jutsu he had so he didn't damage anything. He could also wander the village but that always led to somebody yelling his name and that led to a chase and he just ended up hiding while his pursuers screamed about his dissaperence.

He didn't like the fact that people assumed that he was going to want them simply because he was the last Uchiha. True the law stated that he had to have a harem but he didn't want one. He wanted two things in life. His brother's head and a family. He wanted a _small_ family. Contrary to the "grand council's" beliefs he had no desire to truly rebuild his clan. He had no doubt that he one day would but it wasn't something he felt the need to do.

Sighing, he turned around. He definitely didn't want to walk around the village and he still wanted to train. He walked back through the forest taking the same way he'd come from. He wasn't that surprised to see Kakashi still talking to Naruto.

"I know Kakashi-sensei. It's not an attack I'd let people see me using."

This piped Sasuke's interest. He had absolutely no idea what Naruto was talking about. It might have been the thing that Naruto had done before the end of the team session. He wasn't sure what it was but he'd seen Naruto's sword disappear briefly.

Shrugging off the thought, he watched Kakashi leave Naruto standing in the middle of the field. He watched Naruto as he stood there for what seemed like forever. At one point he seemed to wobble a little and then yelled 'Yatta' but other than that he'd stood stark still, completely unmoving, with a smile on his face. Then, as if out of nowhere, he vanished. Sasuke's eyes widened visibly. He instantly activated his Sharingan.

What he saw made him clench his fists in anger. He could see Naruto, faintly, and it was only when he took a short, nearly non-existent, stop to turn around.

Naruto stopped after a few minutes. He was in the exact same place he'd been in before. What made Sasuke's blood boil was Naruto's condition. He had a layer of sweat on him but he didn't even look winded. Sasuke would have tried to copy whatever Naruto was doing but no chakra was being used. Naruto had been doing Chakra exercises since they'd returned from wave, the whole team had. He never really paid attention to Naruto's Chakra reserves though but it seemed like he should have. They were nearly Jonin level.

That didn't make sense.

Sasuke saw Naruto's chakra fluctuate slightly. He suddenly started moving. Running in a circle, jumping jacks, just, quick, random workouts before he vanished yet again. Only this time Sasuke couldn't see him. There was no noise, or movement of grass. He'd simply vanished in a rush of speed and Sasuke could feel his anger boiling over.

How had Naruto become that fast while using no chakra. Nearly everything a ninja did relied on Chakra yet this… technique didn't.

Sasuke shifted his weight slightly and winced when he heard the crunch under his foot. He could see Naruto staring into the woods in his direction, his sword ready. Sighing slightly, he walked forward.

"Dobe…"

**(Naruto's POV)**

Naruto stared at Sasuke letting no emotion show on his face. He was silently praying that Sasuke hadn't seen anything but he knew that he had.

They just stared at each other, neither moved, but Naruto was already winning the 'to-be' fight. He knew this would turn into a fight because he knew Sasuke's desire for power. He'd seen it dwindle recently but it was still there and it was there now, staring at him, in his red eyes. The hunger, the need, for power. It was something he would always have simply because of his brother. A simple cause, not such a simple solution.

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke, finally, breaking the silence. It was the first time Naruto had heard Sasuke call him by his name in a long time. It was unfortunate that it was under those circumstances but they were beyond his control. "How?"

"You know full well that I won't tell you, why do you ask." He answered, understanding the question perfectly.

Naruto knew that Sasuke wanted to know what Shunpo was, learn how to do it possibly, but Naruto didn't want to share his skills. There was also the fact that Sasuke couldn't separate his spiritual and physical energy. Naruto himself couldn't access his physical energy alone. He could use his Reiryoku alone and combine it with his physical energy to create chakra. That alone was enough though.

Sasuke wasn't capable of learning his new skills. Unfortunately, the last Uchiha wasn't going to accept that… ever.

True to Naruto's prediction, Sasuke dropped into his stance, prepared to fight.

"There isn't a point in fighting, Sasuke." Naruto said, dropping into his own stance, "you won't win."

Sasuke laughed, his own arrogance blinding him. He'd seen Naruto's speed and his reserves. In his mind, however, he was focused on the training sessions where he'd seen Naruto fight. Naruto hadn't used any Jutsu he might be afraid of and if he really needed to fight with swords then he could use Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind). While his affinity was fire Kakashi had taught it to him saying that it was always good to have a wide variety of Jutsu.

From Sasuke's point of view he not only had more Jutsu than Naruto, he had more experience.

He'd taken the Demon brothers while Naruto had frozen and he'd been the first one to fight Haku on the bridge. His final thought, the one that convinced him he would win, was the Sharingan. "Bring it on dobe." He continued laughing,

Naruto sighed as he put his sword away, there would be no need for it in this fight. **"Bakudo #1. Sai." **He said quietly as he moved his hands in a circle in Sasuke's direction. The effect was instant. Sasuke's stance was lost as his arms were pulled behind his back and he fell down, landing on his face.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" asked as he walked toward the downed Uchiha. "Can't the rookie of the year even stand up?"

Sasuke was fuming as he struggled against the invisible restraints. He could feel them around his arms but every time he turned his head enough to catch the smallest glimpse of his arms there was nothing there. So what was holding him back! "Shut up dobe!" he yelled as he pulled again, this time using the method he'd been taught to add s little bit more power to his arms. He felt the restraints stretch slightly so, knowing he was doing something right, he forced more Chakra to his arms.

The restraints buckled.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at that.

"_Chakra is composed of both spirit and physical energy. By using the Chakra to slightly strengthen his arms, the spiritual energy inside the chakra allowed him to break the restraints."_

'So my lower level Bakudo and even some of my Kido can be disrupted by Chakra.' he thought, a smirk forming on his face. He knew that Bakudo and Kido were powerful but everything had drawbacks and weaknesses. This was one of theirs.

Before he could continue his thought process Sasuke appeared in front of him, his fist cocked back. It was nearly perfect technique for a Genin but it still seemed slow for Naruto. He vanished, appearing behind Sasuke and grabbing his elbow. "Too slow." He whispered as he tugged Sasuke's elbow back, wrapped his other hand around Sasuke's head and guiding it into the ground. Another quick jump and he was back where he started while Sasuke, now disoriented, tried to stand up.

Naruto decided to have a little fun with Sasuke, as well as test something for the first time. He forced his Reiryoku and created Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure). He didn't release a lot, enough to temporarily stun Sasuke.

'How!' Sasuke yelled in his mind, unable to open his mouth. It seemed as though Naruto was toying with him. First the invisible bonds, now the sudden blast of pressure on the field. He couldn't move his body and even if he hadn't seen Naruto do it he knew that the blonde was the cause. What else could it possibly be! That left a problem though. His Sharingan was active, watching every move Naruto made, yet he couldn't copy any of the actions. There was no Chakra behind any of it. Naruto spoke and moved his hand and boom. He hadn't even moved for this… technique. If you could call it that.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke's weak glare as he struggled to stand, "You're strong. Your own doubt in that fact drives you to hate, anger, and it makes you look at those around you with contempt." He reached down, grabbing Sasuke by the neck, and picked the boy up. "Even with your powerful eyes you fail to see what's right in front of you. Yes, I may be stronger than you, yes I most likely will always be. That doesn't stop you from growing, and that doesn't make you any weaker. My power comes from my unique situation just as you're drive to become stronger comes from yours."

He restrained his Reiryoku, relieving the pressure from Sasuke.

"You think you're powerless because somebody that was at your level is now stronger. Fuck that!" Naruto said, throwing the boy. "Get stronger, push you're limits on your own. Hate them if you have to but remember who YOU are! You were willing to protect me from Haku not knowing if you'd survive. REMEMBER THAT!" he yelled. "That is the real you. Not the anger, not even the hate. You protected me. Call yourself an avenger if you have to but I see what you are even if you won't let anyone else."

Naruto turned to leave the training ground not really caring about what Sasuke's 'clever' response would be. "Naruto!" A small sigh escaped him as he turned back despite his own resolve. Sasuke was sitting up, panting, staring at him with his onyx eyes. There was hopelessness in his eyes. The feeling of losing, being weak, scared him and Naruto could see it. It was where Naruto believed Sasuke's need for power stemmed from. Fear.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Help me."

That was unexpected.

MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM

Not a really long fight but I wasn't really aiming for a **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **fight. This was something I needed to get out of the way before the Chunin exam.

PS: Just in case anyone didn't know Naruto referred to when Sasuke took Haku's attack on the bridge and Naruto thought he died and used Kyuubi's Chakra for the first time.

Next Chapter: The protector and the Chunin exam!

Peace Out!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm adding a few more Bleach abilities into this world and all of them will have a semi-legitimate reason for their existence. Please don't request any more powers because it will contradict what I have planned for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

"Help me."

That was unexpected.

Of all the things Naruto expected Sasuke to say the words 'Help me' never crossed his mind. He didn't see the Uchiha as the kind of person that asked for help even if he truly needed it. Sasuke hadn't really done much to change that view either. Until now anyway.

"You have a sensei, one of the best in the village, what could you possibly gain from asking me for help?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

Sasuke, sighed, still panting "You're different from Kakashi. He's a ninja. Chakra is his power source just like everyone else." Sasuke spoke. That alone surprised Naruto. Sasuke spoke in short, quick, tid bits. Getting his point across without much use of his voice. Deciding this was a rare opportunity, Naruto listened. "You, you don't use it thought. Those… techniques don't require Chakra. It's something else."

"I can't teach you how to control my energy, Sasuke, it's a can or can't thing. Either you can use it or you never will be able to." Naruto cut him off, not wanting to get his hopes up. "It would be pointless to even…"

"I can though!" Sasuke yelled throwing himself to his feet and appearing in front of Naruto again, his fist cocked back… again. There was a difference this time though, something more behind the punch. Had he been wrong? Naruto wasn't able to sense anyone's Reiryoku level without direct exchange and he usually only got that while healing something. His Reiryoku intermingled with theirs and he could feel how much they had.

He could feel the Reiryoku resonating off of Sasuke's hand. That obviously meant that he was, indeed, wrong in his assumption that Sasuke couldn't separate his spiritual and physical energy. How much did he have though? The only way to tell was to force his Reiryoku out through his head and take the punch.

It connected and for that brief moment Naruto could see darkness. Metaphorically of course, Sasuke's punch wasn't nearly powerful enough to knock him out. He'd sensed a power he'd only felt while he was facing his other half… his Hollow half. Sasuke's Reiryoku was amazing. Not near his own but more than any other human he'd checked. Even Kakashi. The Darkness worried him though and he'd definitely have to talk to Kyuubi about it later.

The fox had spoken briefly to him, informing of Chakra's ability to break his lower level attacks, but it had gone directly back to sleep after.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said. "I'll help you. I can do that much. There are certain things you need to understand though."

"Anything, anything so long as you explain to me exactly what this is!" he yelled. "I've been dealing with it for months now and here you are able to control it perfectly! How? What were those movements, techniques, whatever? Explain to me what happened to us." His voice was lower, the hopelessness Naruto had seen returned.

A new power that, as far as Naruto could figure was Hollow based, had shown up in Sasuke and he had no idea what it was or how to control it. He'd used it, on his fist, so he had some form of control over it.

Why he could focus it on his fist confused Naruto but it, like several of the other questions forming in his mind, would be taken to Kyuubi later.

"The explanation isn't that complicated, for me anyway. I don't know why you can control it."

"What is _it?"_ Sasuke asked, growing impatient.

"_It_ is spiritual energy, Reiryoku. Yours is different from the kind I'm currently using though. To my understanding, there are two types of Reiryoku. There is the kind you currently control which is the darker side, Hollow, as it's called and the lighter side, the power of the Shinigami." Naruto stopped at that point, waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

There was no vocal reaction. Sasuke looked down at his hand, his mind working faster than he was used to. The logical side of him told him to laugh, find a way to blow it off. There was no way the Dobe was right after all. Something else told him to believe it. He could feel it through his whole body. It resonated the strongest in his right arm though. He didn't understand why but whatever it was, was telling him to believe Naruto, that he was right.

"How do I control it, use it. The most I can do is what I just showed you. I can feel its… potential inside my body, all of it, but it's strongest in that arm. If I could learn how to control it I know I could expand it let my whole body use it. It feels so close but I just can't reach it." He glanced up at Naruto. "You can use yours, right? You're Reiryoku. What kind is yours?"

"Yes, I can use mine. The second part is a little more complicated." Naruto sighed, preparing himself to explain. "I can use both, the Hollow and the Shinigami. As of the moment I can only access the Shinigami side of them but eventually I'll be able to use the Hollow side as well, to some extent anyway."

"How can you use both?"

"On the bridge, when I… died," Naruto started, not really enjoying admitting the fact that he'd died. "My spirit began to transform into a Hollow. Certain circumstances in my past lead to the essence of the Shinigami being left on me. The unstable mix of Hollow and Shinigami contradicted each other and my death was erased. I don't know how it happened." He lied, giving Sasuke a half truth that still explained what had happened to him. "Frankly I don't care. I'm alive and I'm stronger than ever. Not something one would complain about." He said jokingly.

A small grin split Sasuke's face. "No, one wouldn't." he agreed. "Still, how did I get like this." he said as he brought his Reiryoku back to his arm. Naruto saw the thin layer surround it but he knew that it was weak, incomplete.

"I don't honestly know. When did you first notice the change?"

"After Wave."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Really now." he muttered to himself, wondering if there was a reason that both his and Sasuke's spiritual powers stemmed from the same place. An idea was forming in his mind but he needed to have Kyuubi confirm it before he would tell Sasuke about it.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I want to understand this by next week."

"The Chunin exams." Naruto said, understanding Sasuke's desire to have control of his energy. Of course Sasuke would have desired it either way, a way to sate his ever burning need for power. Naruto knew that Sasuke was strong, he'd told him not even an hour before, but with this advancement, if he could control it, he would excel rapidly. Naruto knew that he had so why should Sasuke be any different.

"Fine," Naruto said after a moment of thought. "I'll help you learn to control you're Reiryoku. Control is a bad word though since it requires very little. There is, of course, the need to suppress it but that can be worked on once you've learned how to actually harness it." He glanced up before returning his gaze to Sasuke. "We'll start tomorrow. I have stuff I need to take care of today. Stay after team training."

With that Naruto simply vanished from existence.

Sasuke glanced around, looking for where he might have gone but gave up after a moment. Naruto's new skill set was outstanding and he doubted he'd find him, even if he did actually try.

**(Later- Forest of Death)**

Naruto sat upside down on one of the larger branches he'd found in the forest. Meditation was a regular part of his new exercises and it was necessary to have a decent conversation with Kyuubi. The sword conversed with him frequently but it was always in segments. Meditating allowed him to get closer to his mindscape and actually talk to the beast. He couldn't get into his mindscape, yet, as it was still barred off by Kyuubi.

'_You're curious about the Uchiha's control of his spiritual energy.' _Kyuubi stated immediately. He had to admit, he was curious as well, though he had a pretty good idea of what happened. Naruto most likely had ideas of what happened as well, and he wanted to hear them before he stated anything. _'It's an interesting development.'_

"It's an unexpected development. How did it happen?" Naruto asked. "Normal humans shouldn't be able to consciously separate their energies. _You_ taught me that."

'_Indeed, it's odd, but not completely illogical.'_

"How so?" He'd watched Sasuke since they'd become a team and the boy had never shown anything but an above average grasp of the ninja arts. Sasuke could access his spiritual reserves though and he'd been unconsciously using them, making them larger.

'_Think about it for a moment, Naruto. You know how you entered your current state of existence, correct?' _Naruto mentally nodded_. 'Where was Sasuke during you're transformation?'_

He'd been in a near-death state on the bridge, not twenty feet away from where Naruto'd died. He'd been so close to death and so close to Naruto that when the hollow energy first burst from him… _'Good job.'_ Kyuubi commented._ 'Your proximity to him in his deathly state infected him with the hollow energy. It'll be a powerful tool if he learns to use it correctly.'_

Naruto sighed as he shook himself out of his trance. Kyuubi was right, of course, as everything fit. How else would Sasuke have gotten control over hollow energy?

That wasn't what bothered him though. Sasuke hadn't been the only one hurt on the bridge. Haku had been injured as well. Her injury hadn't been nearly as… deathly, as Kyuubi had said, though and there was a chance she was unaffected. That, still, wasn't the problem though.

Haku was.

He'd thought of her, gotten her into his head and he knew that she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Thinking of her distracted him for far too long every time he did. His mind automatically pulled up the image of her in the small clearing with the canopy overhead giving the scene a mystical look by allowing the morning sun to shine in perfectly. He'd thought her beautiful then, even if he hadn't known who she was at that time.

The first thought that'd popped into his mind had been 'She's beautiful.'

It hadn't been Haku then, not somebody he was paying attention to, but simply a person that he probably wouldn't see again. He'd still thought her beautiful, special. He'd been right.

Naruto shook his head quickly, trying to banish the thoughts. Sasuke wanted to help him train and, while he could teach him to harness the Reiryoku, he didn't know if the fact that it was hollow based would affect the outcome. It would be interesting to find out whether it turned out okay or not. Sasuke would get stronger regardless as well.

He was a ghost in the forest. Shunpo had him flying at speeds he hadn't honestly believed were accessible to humans and he knew that by the time anyone realized he was there they would either be dead or he'd already be gone.

"**Kage Bunshin!" **Naruto yelled as he continued moving. A line of smoke appeared behind him and his clones got to work immediately. He had all night to get ready to train Sasuke but he still had to train as well.

**(Chunin Exam)**

Sakura walked down the packed road, weaving in and out of crowds as she went. The first stage of the Chunin Examination was today and she honestly wasn't sure if she was ready. Sasuke and Naruto were. She'd seen them getting stronger every day in the past weak. They'd been getting stronger slowly over the past few months but she really hadn't seen a substantial improvement untill the last weak.

Sasuke seemed faster, more agile, and whatever he hit seemed to buckle under his punch. Kakashi gave the small eye smile and complimented Sasuke for his sudden leap in physical strength while Naruto watched dully, not even smiling at the boy for his strength. Oddly enough, Sasuke responded more to Naruto's reaction.

Naruto himself simply seemed like a different person. His hair was raggedy, rough at the ends and short. Different from the contained spikes it once was. His entire personality seemed to change with it. He was calm, calculating, and attacked like wild animal. He moved faster than Sasuke, his body bending at inhuman angles to dodge Kakashi's blade yet still attack with his own.

One of the strongest changes that she'd noticed was the bond between the two. As the academy appeared in view she saw the two of them standing there. Sasuke was standing behind Naruto next the door, waiting for her. He stood next to the blond as he talked to Iruka. He didn't speak, he didn't move, and he looked like a different person. His blue and white clothes were gone, replaced by a black pair of pants that hung loosely on his body. They fell and covered his sandals leaving only the tips of his toes showing.

His shirt was black, long sleeved, with a red stripe going from the right shoulder to the hem at the bottom. It was tight on him, showing his tight muscles through the shirt. He looked overdeveloped for his age, but so did Naruto.

Naruto hadn't changed much. His shirt was different. The sleeveless vest was replaced by a shirt that was almost identical to his old one. It was still cut, showing his mid-drift, but it had long sleeves that were rolled up, showing the black material that made up the inside of the jacket.

Sasuke was taller than him, he'd always been, but the positions seemed switched. She'd always seen the difference in the two of them. Sasuke exuded an air of strength where ever he went and Naruto had a goofiness abut him. Both were gone. Naruto was relaxed, calm, and ready; everything about him yelled predator. Sasuke stood tall and silent. A guardian. Where did she fit into that equation? What place did she have on the team?

"Good luck you two. Seriously." Iruka concluded whatever speech he'd been giving them.

"Thanks Iruka." Naruto responded. "Oh, Sakura," Naruto turned back, surprising her. He smiled as he patted Iruka's arm, assuring him, before waving her over. "We're already late, come on." He said as he turned to enter the building. Sasuke followed without a word and she could only nod dumbly as she followed the pair into the building.

She followed them past the fake exam room, silently wondering why the others hadn't noticed the genjutsu, and she followed them through the old dojo that they'd trained in as students. "Stop!" Sakura turned to see a blur of green pass her. She followed it to find a boy in a full body, green, spandex suit with a perfect bowl-cut hairstyle and the largest eyebrows she'd ever seen. "Are you the one they call Uchiha Sasuke!" He yelled.

Sasuke looked him over quickly. The spandex was tight, showing the above average physic the boy held and if Sasuke had learned anything in the past week. It was not to underestimate an enemy.

He'd underestimated Naruto. When he asked him to help him he expected to be at Naruto's level in a few days, a couple weeks at most. He'd assumed that Naruto was only so powerful because he trained so hard and if he trained at the same level then he would achieve the same strength.

He was wrong.

Naruto hadn't even fought him in their training. There was no fighting at all. It was all meditation and talks about inner energy. Sasuke was used to hands on training but, surprisingly enough, Naruto's method worked. He felt more connected with his body, more sure of it and his ability to manifest his hollow energy was growing stronger daily. He could pull it out quickly and accurately, making his punches stronger than most were capable of becoming.

For some reason Naruto always shook his head though and told him to continue training.

"Yes I am." Sasuke told him. He didn't seem like an enemy, overall, but his posture didn't seem very friendly.

"Yosh! I challenge you!" the boy yelled as he jumped back, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted quietly as he stepped into his own stance. His legs separated with his right arm forward, his left bent across his stomach.

Naruto watched with a bored expression.

Sakura watched with apprehension. Sasuke was strong but she was still unsure of what was happening. The boy was completely unknown after all.

The boy moved then, faster than any of them predicted.

'Fast.' Sasuke though immediately as his Sharingan activated automatically. He remembered seeing Naruto move and he compared it with this boy and the difference was clear, Naruto was faster. A punch flew at his face and he shifted himself to the right, his hand coming up and pushing the blow away. He brought his free arm forward to slam it into his opponents face. Before it connected the boy vanished, his feet never touching the ground.

'He used his arm to push off of Sasuke and move.' Naruto thought with a smile. Sasuke would lose this fight if he didn't take it seriously.

Sasuke grinned as he dipped down, dodging a kick, and kicked himself into the air. He leaned backwards as the boy appeared again, right behind him, and countered the punch that would have hit him. Sasuke twisted his waist, bringing his own foot around to kick. As the boy brought his hands up to grab his leg he pulled his right hand back and closed his eyes. The Sharingan faded beneath his eye lids and he let his senses go.

'Now.'

He threw his fist forward, energy completely covering it.

Naruto was there though, holding Sasuke's fist in one hand and the boys forearm in the other. The blond twisted himself in the air and threw them both in opposite directions before landing in the center of the dojo. "We have a major exam in just a few minutes." He said. "I'd like for my team to be able to compete without a severe injury hindering us."

Lee felt dazed as he looked around the hole that his body had made in the wall. The blond had just appeared out of nowhere and had stopped his elbow as if it was nothing before throwing him across the room. "Lee!" He sat up to see his sensei on the other side of the dojo along with the rest of his team.

Sakura watched as the now named Lee was pulled up by his sensei and Naruto helped Sasuke. She hadn't even seen Naruto move but she did see him appear between Lee and Sasuke before he threw them. It was like watching a dancer move gracefully across the floor.

"…hold back unless you're in danger."

Sakura looked back, catching the end of Naruto's sentence and saw Sasuke nod before looking over to Lee. Said boy was simply bowing his apology to his eccentric sensei.

"Sakura, still late." Naruto said a faint grin on his face. She nodded before following them. She would have said something to him normally, a comment about him throwing Sasuke or ordering her around but she couldn't. This wasn't her Naruto something had changed him.

MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM MM

It's been a while but I just got my music back and felt the need to reconnect with my fan fiction account. I don't want to leave you all hanging with my stories but the posts will be further apart.

Peace Out!


End file.
